bratzfandomcom-20200223-history
Breeana
Breeana is one of the main characters in the movie Bratz Fashion Pixiez. She is the younger sister of Cymbeline and has a crush on Dylan. She is a freshman in highschool. Family Mother: Dee Devlin Father: Melvino Devlin Sister: Cymbeline Devlin Appearance Breeana is a pretty girl with perfect porcelean skin and long auburn hair, which she keeps braided and tied back in a bun; the rest of it flows down to her hips. She has full dark lips and large opal blue eyes, which change to purple in some lights. Breeana has a slim figure and a heart shaped face. Her clothing style is unique and altoghether quite gothic. She sports a black t'shirt with red sleeves and a purple skirt, which she wears over a pair of dark hippy jeans. Her entire ensemble is decorated with butterfly studs and purple sequins. She even has purple highlights in her hair. It is likley that the reason female pixies wear butterflies on their clothes is because the wing design is similar to the Personality Upon first glance, Breeana is a compassionate and bubbly girl; if not perhaps shy and a little bit awkward with the people around her. But there is much more to her than meets the eye. Breeana comes from a powerful line of pixies; magical creatures sworn to help both people and nature with their everyday lives. She has been keeping this a secret for a long time. Until her sister falls in with a bad crowd. In order to save Cymboline from the dark pixies, she decides to put her trust in the bratz; Jade, Yasmin, Sasha and Chloe. As the film progresses, Breeana is shown to go to incredible lengths to save her sister. It is then that we see a completley different side to her personality, not only is she proven to be a unexpectedly fierce nemesis to Lina (The current leader of the dark pixies) but has also shown to be brave and exceptionally loyal to the people she cares for. She willingly entered the pixie lair in an attempt to help her friends despite the danger to herself, and is passionate in her resolve to do what is right. As shown when she used the power of her mothers staff to repel the dark pixies even after Lina's attempt to get her to join them. Role in the Movie Breeana is the one Cloe and Yasmin follow to figure out why Cymbeline has been acting strangely, and is followed into the woods because she was supposed to meet Dylan their. After that she is seen crying in front of a tree and Sasha and Jade ask why she's crying, and her past is revealed. Jade, Breeana, and Sasha go into the woods later and find the pixie circle, where Lina, Cloe, Yasmin, Cymbeline, and the dark pixies are. After trying and failing to do a spell to break the spell Cloe and Yasmin are under, but when they fail Lina tries to bring Breeana to their side. Breeana uses the scepter, but Lina makes the pixie lair fall onto them. The gnomes bring them out, and they ride on unicorns to the magnolia ball to stop Lina. Her father frees Cymbeline from her trance, and Cloe, Yasmin, Livey, Jade, Sasha, and Breeana use a spell to turn her mother Dee back to her human self.